Watchful guardian
by dramatv
Summary: Missing scene from "Odyssey", what happened during and after J'onn's rescue to Clark? COMPLETE


Summary: Missing scene from "Odyssey", what happened during and after J'onn's rescue to Clark?

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, as much as I want to..

Character: Clark/Kal-el, J'onn/Martian Manhunter

Chapter 1

J'onn chose to stand by and watch the chaos as always. However, this time was even worst than the phantoms.

He only appeared once to warn Kal-el about Kara and Zol-el's crystal, after helping him defecting the last phantom. Other than that, he chose to remain silence to the thing that's happening. He knew that Kal-el released Lara's replica from crystal along with Zol-el's, being tricked to put on the blue Kryptonite ring and barely defected Zol-el and his plan to rule the Earth in the end. He forced himself not to approach Lara as a long time old friend. He knew that Kara resumed the memory of her father's true self and decided to stop him. He saw that Jor-el tried to punish Kal by frozen him until all the people he cared about died, so that he won't affected by humanity so much. He was awared of the last Phamtom had escaped from Mars, where he contained him, somehow due to the escilpse that created by Zol-el. The yellow sun was blocked temporary, but it was long enough for the Phamtom to regain powers in the absence of the sun and escape. He watched it claimed himself as Kal-el and pursued a relationship with Kal's love, Lana. He chose to not interfere. He was telepathy link to Kal-el's mind, not that he can read Kryptonian's thought, but he was able to detect his physical pain through this way. Thus it helped him to know whether he's in dire situation when he was away dealing with other issues, and whether or not should he interfere to save him. That's how he sensed about Kal being placed in the kryptonite cell and nearly died, he would have interfere if Kara was not gain back the memory and powers to save him. He knew Braintic was back and tried to destroy Kal by going back time, but it was also not the place he should interfere. Kal has to been through these to grow and it would make him stronger.

After that, he had to return to Mars to deal with his own home planet issues. However, he sensed Kal was in agony, he must surrounded by large amount of kryptonite again and prolong exposure. He quickly extended his telepathic mind to any human that was causing this or anyone near to know what's happening. Yes, although he was on Mars but it was not that far reaching to his mind when it comes to human.He found that the human, Edward Teague, were performing a rival to sacrifice Kal-el, who he seen as "the traveler", in order for him not to be able to controlled by Lex Luthor. He shooked his head sadly, what a twisted logic and belief. He was going to rescue Kal but he sensed Kal's friend, Chloe was going to rescue him. He felt relief, again he did not need to interfere. Kal should be alright by the time Chloe got there and took away those kryptonite. And he did. Kal-el was growing more withstand to green kryptonite, however, it also made him felt more painful around it along with his powers grew. It only means he can recover faster than when he was young. Anyway, he should not encounter anymore kryptonite, because radiation was not good for any living person no matter how strong or how fast they heal, not to mention it was deadly to him. If he expose longer it would kill him still. He sighed, thinking that there's probably no cure for kryptonite if he ever got poison too much, when it was already too late. He can aviod it if put on the blue kryptonite, or wear lead, but there was no cure for him when he already exposed, which he often got himself into a situation like that. Maybe it was fate, that even he was basically the strongest man on Earth it still have something that can hurt him. His destiny was to protect mankind, he was a bit confused why Jor-el hasn't simply tell him that, Kal would've accept it willingly because he already been helping those around him and ask for nothing in return. The Kents raised him well. Hopefully Rara's word about the real Jor-el would made him realized, that his father was a hero with too much humanity who tried to save Krypton, and wished Kal could do the same to the people on Earth, to prevent the same fate as Krypton. They were a lot alike than he realized. Like father like son. Over this year with Lara's(and Kara, he wanted to apologize to her for the way he treated her due to her father) short present, J'onn was pleased to see that Kal was gradually gaining more understanding of Krypton and his biological parents. He just needed more time and wise decision. Like the one with the Luthors.

J'onn was awared that the Veritas group and the device that claimed to can control Kal-el. But since he ensured that it was the Kents found Kal(or rather, he found them), the group hasn't done anything to attempt to harm Kal. Mostly because Linonel murdered the Queens and distracted the rest of them. However, over the years Linonel remained no motivation about any attempts , even J'onn was almost convinced that Luthor forgot about the traveler. Only Dr. Sawan was loyal slience, kept his attention to the message from Krypton, and later on helped Kal-el to realized his heritage in the first place. Linonel ironly became the an oracle of Jor-el and it changed him into a good allies. That's why J'onn had to stop Kal killing Linonel, although he also disagree with the method that Linonel used, to force Lana married his son in order to get the information. Lex was no doubt turning into Kal-el's greatest enemy. He had to forced himself not to interfere whenever Lex was experimenting on people who have powers, even tried to build a team of super soliders. It was twisted immoral. With his murder to Linonel and gaining control of the deveice, J'onn really hope that Kal would stop Lex before he do anymore damages, for him and others' sake. However, as always, Kal was refused to kill or contain Lex, not that J'onn was fond either, but he was wondering whether sometimes have to cross the line to save yourself and the others, for the greater good. It was a enteral question.

By refused to stop Lex with his own powers, it led to Lex finally found out about Kal's heirtage, the two of them confront each other in the fortress and Lex activated the device. Kal collapsed as the fortress. J'onn sensed this happening from afar, but again it was not his place to interfere, with the fortress gone and Kal not yet able to be controlled by Lex, J'onn realized that the device was not about control in command, but rather is a way to ensure Kal was not a treat anymore. He's on his own now. J'onn sensed Kal became mortal with completely no powers, but managed to survive the fortress's collapse and escaped. Luthor could barley survived and his people recued him. Kal kept walking and finally passed out by the snow, J'onn had to interfere this time, he cannot let him die, not by his watching. He flow down to where he collapsed, after checking him was still alive and only had minor hypothermia, instead of bringing him home, J'onn decided to make him awared by the first boat that passed the Antartic ocean of where they were, then left before they could see him. Kal needed to experience this on his own, maybe it was one of the biggest trail for him in life. J'onn watched as the staffs on the boat put him inside. Kal should be alright in no time, he would survive.

Little did J'onn realized that later on Kal was bought to the camp by a group of Russians as free labor. By the time he noticed, he again decided to not to interfere as it not life treating, Kal had to go through this by himself; until the boss of the group was about to kill him for his attempt to escape a month later. Luckily Oliver Queen appeared just in time to save him. J'onn thought this time he can finally relax. Kal-el was with his friends and allies now. But turned out he was a bit too optimistic.

As always, Kal decided to go to recue his friends even though now he had no powers. They went to a Luthor facility where they held kept the super power people. Chloe was one of them, although J'onn did not understand why she had suddenly increase IQ that can be used as a weapon to capture Oliver's team. They borke in successfully and Kal rescued Chloe. However, when he left to find Oliver to prepare to leave, that was when the biggest panic for J'onn happened.

Chapter 2

As a waterful guardian, J'onn had never thought that one day he would really going to save Kal-el from fatal death. Sure he had sensed his many encounters of kryptonite and fatal injuries of being stabled and shot, but those times were all can be saved (and it did, even Jor-el helped)by the others or escaped by his own. Let alone he could heal himself most of the times. However, this time was different, Kal was really only a mortal now, unlike been blocked by the yellow sun's radiation as that time Jor-el punished him and took away his powers. That's why he was able to be recurrenced by Jor-el by the way. Now along with the fact that the fortress was gone as with Jor-el, Kal was really on his own destiny, if he dies then really die, there was no second chance.

So when J'onn sensed the sharp pain on Kal, he was panicked, for the first time in his guardian role since he promised Jor-el and Lara. He linked his mind to Oliver in no time, he saw Kal was shot by two arrows in the chest, which Oliver revealed was him did so because of no control of himself, he was injected with the truth serum. J'onn felt Oliver's agony guilty and Chloe's panicking sadness of watching her best friend dying. Chloe tried to use her meteor healing power to Kal, despite Kal begged her not to heal him due to the fact that it could probably killed her permanently this time. Chloe was prepared to sacrifice herself while she found that either her power was gone or not working on Kryptonian. Either way, J'onn cannot ignore the situation anymore, he flew to where they were but remain invisible, just few seconds before Kal-el died in Chloe's arm.

"I am here, Kal-el." J'onn said softly as he made himself appeared, saw Kal struggling for his last few breaths, he hoped he heard him. then..J'onn could hear Kal's heart stopped, he was no longer breathing and no pulse. It was time. Please let this work. It was only his theory, but it was the only chance to bring Kal from the death. His powers were from the yellow sun, J'onn thought that if he fly him to the sun it may have a chance to heal him. But it was a risk, after all both of them could die up there, not that Kal not dead right now..so he had to try, even it means sacrifice himself as well.

J'onn forced himself to remain calm and ignored the two friends shocking cry, he had to, for himself and for Kal's friends. He was full of humanity like the rest of them, but he cannot show the panic sad to them now, nor could say he was 100% sure could save him. He carefully picked up Kal from Chloe's arm, he had to adjusted the position to carry him by side rather than in arm, due to the fact that Kryptonian's dense molecular structure. Then he flew away.

Chapter 3

It was a long way from Earth to the sun, J'onn focused and used all of his strength to fly faster, preying that it wasn't too late. He could only survived a while in vacuum space, time became shorter and shorter. His eyes glowing red, indicated he was in full force, it also awared him that he must done this fast, otherwise he would soon lose his strength by using too intense.

He glared the lifeless Kal on his side, "Don't worry Kal, you will be alright soon. Stay with me." He said to him in heart. While he was preying Martian gods and Jor-el and Lara that please let it worked, let Kal live. The truth was he had no idea whether the sun will completely heal Kal or only restore his vitals but still need medical attention when they got back, assumed it worked of course. Uncertained by the outcomes, J'onn couldn't help but sympathy the boy. He wished he could live, he was always manage to survive, he had fought many treats to Earth, he was a hero who didn't even want credits and always blaming himself. He didn't deserve die like this. This was not his destiny. Wait no, alive was already a bless to J'onn himself, destiny was only an add to the bless. He often told Kal to full fill his destiny, in truth he already knew he was the son that already made his father proud. He was more humanity than most of the human, even more than him. He was like a son he never had, he couldn't let anything happen to him, not by his watch. He already lost a daughter long time ago.

J'onn still remember the first time he saw Kal.

He was a long time old friend to Jor-el, he met him not long after he lost his wife and daughter tragically. He was on the edge of mind break down back then, especially due to the fact that he was a telepath, the pain made him let down his barrier in mind that he could hear many pains and cries from people, it double toutured him. He decided to escape his lost home, a planet that destroyed by fire. He was the only surviveor. Just as he about to leave Mars, Jor-el came to his planet through a portal, turned out he was testing his new invention, a portal that can travel through galaxy. Jor-el was young back then, only few years after he came back from his "trail" on Earth. He knew about his sad loving encounter with an Earth woman. When Jor-el returned to Krypton he decided to burried himself at work. Gradually he was healing from the sad wound.

Jor-el ensured that it was safe to travel through his portal before he test it on Mars. He received the news that Mars was recently destroyed by fires, that it was a lost land now. He thought it would be a good place to testing his invention without attracting people. The council was restricted in space travel and interfere with other planets despite they had the ability to do so. They were only limited to serve Krypton, remain on Krypton under the red sun.

When Jor-el arrived on Mars successfully, he saw the lost land and sighed for this planet. The yellow sun of this galaxy ensure him no harm when walking among it. He took out his life detecter to see if any lives left and that's how he found J'onn. Pretty sure the only one left on this planet. Where he arrived was not far away from J'onn's home. Jor-el approached him and introduced himself as a scientist on Krypton. J'onn heard of this planet but not knowing much, because it was in another galaxy. J'onn shaked his hand friendly and welcomed him, but he was still on emotional edge which quickly understood by Jor-el.

Soon, they became friends. Jor-el offered to help J'onn to deal with his pain, he gently encourage him to express his story and feelings. He listened patiently. He also shared his own story about his encounter with Louies on Earth, and how her death affected him. J'onn was pleased that have someone to talk to after he lost everything, and inspired by Jor-el's experience and curious to Earth. Mars had never contact much to Earth despite the two planets were right next to each other. It was because Earth have some code pact to the galaxy since the time started that no foreign planets should visit or interfere or attempt to make the resident of the Earth aware. Also it will absolutely not interfere after planet's issues, it means they remain neutral to everything and do not care. It was weird, but they followed it anyway, not that they need them much either. But he often heard of Earth was full of emtional creatures with no special powers and beautiful nature view, unlike Mars. Jor-el's experience made him wanted to visit there someday. From what Jor-el told him, Krypton was a planet followed absolute science and logic, they believe too much emotion was a weakness. The only passion belief they have except science was their red sun Rao. However, Jor-el was not an emotionless person, he could tell from his Earth experience and this experiment portal "rebellion" action. J'onn's wound healed gradually, he decided to live strong and full because he knew that was what his wife and daughter wanted.

By the time Jor-el needed to leave, they were already best friend. Jor-el gave him a crystal that can communicate with and see each other. They often kept communicate. Meanwhile J'onn became the manhunter to serve justice throughout the galaxy. One day Jor-el told him that he was fell in love with a beautiful loving girl called Lara. She was not like other Kryptonian either, even more humanity than Jor-el. J'onn was excited to know that his best friend finally in love again, and although he haven't met Lara yet, he already knew the two of them were soulmates. Quickly Jor-el married Lara, but they had a hard time to conceive a child naturally. J'onn hope that they could work this out, the child would be so lucky to have them as parents.

Years later after they met, Krypton was on war that destroyed the Captial, Kandor. It was also then Jor-el invented a pocket dimension called the phantom zone, he said it would be a good way to contain the most dangerous criminals from the known galaxy, mostly those threaten Krypton. Despite the council was straight to serve Krypton only, this time they agreed to Jor-el for their sake. Soon Jor-el invited J'onn to become his partner whenever there was a dangerous criminal and helped captured them to put them in phantom zone. One time J'onn finally had a chance to travel to Krypton. Although only can allow remain in a while, he was amazed by the ice crystal structure through out the planet. It was totally different from Mars. He finally met Lara and as he imagined, she and Jor-el were perfect for each other. They became a family.

Few years later, General Zod started the civil war. It was also when J'onn heard the great news from these war news by Jor-el: Lara was finally carrying his child! A son of the house of El. J'onn was so happy for them. He couldn't wait to see the boy born.

Few months later, Jor-el communited with J'onn in hologram as the old times, because all the portals were destroyed in wars or banned by the council. Jor-el showed him his son, J'onn finally got a chance to meet the new-born baby, Jor-el told him proudly that his son's name was Kal-el, the star child. Lara was feeding him and putting him to sleep after that. Kal was so cute, already growing black hair like when his father was young, no doubt he would become the most handsome boy on Krypton. He couldn't help but think back his long gone daughter, this time he will protect this little boy at all cost along with Jor-el and Lara. His family.

He then noticed the sad but serious look on Jor-el's face. Jor-el told him that Krypton may not survive this war and he discovered that their planet's core were unstable. He reported his discovery to the council but they ignore him, claiming that Krypton will last forever. And ordered Jor-el and his wife Lara cannot attempt to leave Krypton. Jor-el and Lara were in no attempt to escape either, they already decided to try to save Krypton no matter what. But it was Kal-el that concerned them. They could die for Krypton if it was fate, but they could not let the planet's fate affected their child, they wanted Kal to live. Jor-el told J'onn that he already designed a pod that could send Kal through the stars and landed in the Kents house, the kindness family that helped Jor-el long ago when he was on Earth. He knew he would protected Kal and love him as their own.

J'onn was shocked and sadden by Krypton's fate, that his best friend and his wife were possibly going to die with Krypton if it really ends. The child was so lucky but at the same time, he would have a large chance to become an orphan, who never know his parents and grow up alone, despite the Kents will love him no doubt. J'onn was about to pleaded Jor-el and Lara to reconsider escape, even only to Mars or with him. But Jor-el already made up his mind, he said that even if they wanted to escape together would have not enough time to build a large ship. Kal's small pod on the other hand, could be finish in time. Also, he was determined to save Krypton, and Lara said she would not leave Jor-el. J'onn could saw both of them were tear in heart, they loved their son too much to give up him send him through space to survive. But he could also saw their determination, they had to be strong for Kal-el. They would not give up to save their planet first, they wished Kal would grew with them. J'onn decided to accept their decision.

Jor-el asked J'onn in solemnly yet soft tone as a best friend for all these years, that whether he could be the watchful guardian for Kal, who not interfere until it was nesserary and not showed to him until he learned his heirtage or he was ready. J'onn suppressed the tears in heart and promised immediately. It was the only thing he could do for his best friend, the family that he been having since he lost his own. It was them that helped him gained new life. It was the least he can do. He would protect their child, watch over him as his own son. He only wished the day of Krypton end and send off Kal would never come. But, three months later it came anyway, there was no escape, except for Kal-el. Jor-el and Lara contacted J'onn one last time to inform him it was time, J'onn fought back the tears and said farewell to them. And promised with his life and his own family's name that he would watch over Kal.

"I know you will, my friend. Do not be sad for us. We will live through Kal-el. Our loves to him and the friendship with you will never die. Protect Kal, help him learn his heirtage. We shall meet again one day. Farewell, my friend." It was the last word J'onn heard from Jor-el and Lara.

Krypton's explosion was tragically strong enough that even J'onn can sense from afar, the screaming and dying people, it all ended in that very moment. He still sometimes awaken by these images. The pain may can never gone and he would spend the rest of his life to honor his family. He came to Earth just before Kal arrived, spend most of time stay there in shadow, watch over him from a distance. Except the time he had to serve the bound hunting for the galaxy, he was completely alone.

Chapter 4

J'onn pulled out from his memory as they approached to the sun closer. He immediately felt the extreme heat from the sun. With all his powers, heat was his weakness. He once thought that fire was his weakness, but it turned out that was only caused by his psychology. He was not sure rather he really was physically weaken by the heat. But it was no doubt that under the extremely heat of the sun, nothing can survive long, well maybe except for the Kryptonian. Which he really hope the sun can help Kal-el.

J'onn bit his lips and flew closer. He kept an eye on Kal to see if he had any changes. At first it was none, J'onn was sad that maybe it was really too late, that Kal really gone. He prayed again that please let him live, while the heat started getting to him. He tried his best not to backwards, he held Kal tightly, wishing him start to breathe. Otherwise they would all die here soon shallowed by the heat eventually. That was when he noticed Kal's wounds were started to heal slowly.

J'onn was pleased, _that's it, you are doing great Kal, now if only you start breathing.._ He thought in heart. The heat however, made him in more pain as seconds passed by, he felt his entire body were on fire, his strength was gone by seconds. He was soon weaken. _So the heat really is my weakness..Just hold on a little bit longer.._ He forced himself to remain position, he cannot give up, even if he need to sacrifice himself he still need to make sure Kal's alright first. Not to mention he still need to fight them back to Earth..

He held Kal tight, waiting for him to alive. It was then he heard Kal started to gasping for breath, coughed a few, but it was just a reflex because there was no air in space. J'onn was worried that if he can really make it, but he heared his heart start to beat as well. Kal continue to breathe and soon became normal rhythm. The sun must ensured that he can breathe even though technically there was no air around. He sighed in relief. He checked Kal's pulse, it slowly became stronger. But not as strong as normal standard. He saw Kal's injuries was completely healed. But he remained unconscious. J'onn silently thanked God, as well as Jor-el and Lara's bless. He knew it was time to leave.

It was hard to fight the pull of the sun when you were weak, J'onn used all his body strength to push himself away from the sun. He could felt there was not much power left for him, he needed to fly back immediately. If he lost his powers, that included his flying.

He felt it was a long way to fly back, with the struggle of he remain in force. He cannot failed at this point. He will get Kal back to Earth safely.

Finally he approached Earth's atmosphere, he felt the increased heat again as they when through it, they were almost made him crystalize in the process. _I will protect Kal, I will not failed you my friend._ J'onn thought determinly in heart. The atmosphere should not harm Kal even in his state. So he was the one that need to hold on. Eventually, they passed through it and J'onn lost control of the fly suddenly.

They were felling to the ground quickly. J'onn tried to remain calm, he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his strength. He only needed to land perfectly even if he did not have powers anymore, they were back to Earth. But of course, he hope he still have strength to fly Kal back to his friends.

 _Wait, no they must left the facility, it was not safe for Kal to be there and his friends would understand. I better get him back to his home, the Kent farm, that was the perfect place for him to recover and it is safe._ J'onn thought in his mind. He managed to stop falling before hit the ground, then with his last strength, he flew back to the sky again and headed straight to the Kent farm.

Chapter 5

When they arrived the sun was still setting, the whole trip to the sun and back didn't caused much time, counted the time difference in Black Creak facilitiy and Kaneas. But J'onn already felt like a life time long. It was like an emtionally and physically roller coaster to him. He hasn't felt it since his own family died in front of him. His pounding heart can finally slowed down, that Kal was came back to life and they safe landed in the farm. He felt his powers were completely gone by the time they landed. He was relief that they finished just in time. He was exhausted now in aftermath. He fought the earger to find whether have Oreo and milk around. Well maybe later.

First he decided to put Kal in the couch, but he changed his mind to take him to the loft, where he still could receive sunlight easily. Kal's pulse was getting stronger, the color had returned to his face. He looked like he was just sleeping, that's a good sign. But before putting him to the loft J'onn noticed Kal's bloody T-shirt, he decided to changed his clothes into a dry clean one. Making sure he was in a comfortable position in the couch, J'onn started to go upstairs.

It was interesting, that he had watch over Kal-el all these years but never came in much to the farm, not to mention his room. He opened his closet, shooked his head but smiled that it only has pirmary color clothes as always, expect there's one football jersey and one set of black clothes in the corner. J'onn quickly grab a blue T-shirt, a grey pants and a red coat.

He went downstairs and changed for Kal. He had never changed other people's clothes for them expect his own daughter. He gently took of his shirt, carefully not to wake him. He was amazied by his un-wounded skin, as if Kal never been shot at, the bless of the yellow sun. After he changed his clothes. He took the bloody clothes into the laundry basket(yes, many years on Earth he knew the human household..). He then carried Kal to the loft, put him in the sofa there. And waited for him to awake.

J'onn watched the sun setting through the loft window. Although he had no powers anymore, except the shape shifting, that's why he can still remain in human form; he would continue watch over Kal-el. As he promised Jor-el and Lara. He could still help him by giving him advice and guide him of his heirtage. This time after all these he would appoch him as a friend, or.. A family, which to continue the legacy. He would tell him more about Krypton and his parents, their stories and his life story with them. He knew Kal would like to hear it. He needed to. They all needed a bonding time like this. He will continue to protect him no matter what. Now that he had no powers, perhaps he could tried serve mankind by getting a job here. His job on Mars a life long ago was police force, and he was a manhunter after all. Humm this time..a detective maybe?

His thought was disrupted by the beaping sound of his emergency communicator. Chloe had gave him one after the defect of the last phantom, but they had never use it until now. He picked up the call.

"Hello Miss Sullivan." J'onn greeted warmly.

"Oh thank god you picked up! So how's Clark?? Is he okay?? Is he..alive?" Chloe breathed and asked nervously. She just saw Clark died in her arm, he became a mortal and die means really die, she was heart broken. But when J'onn showed up she saw a hope, although he never said a word about able to bring him back. She just assumed he would.

"Yes Miss Sullivan, Kal is alright now. I flew him to the sun and it healed him. We are at the Kent farm now. He is recovering and still haven't waking up. But nothing to worry about." J'onn smiled and assured her. He knew how the two friend felt about Kal's death, he would did his best to make them feel better.

"Oh thank goodness! We thought we lost him forever because he has no powers anymore. Now I can tell Oliver to stop blaming himself. I will come by later. Thanks J'onn you saved Clark's life again! Send my best to Clark. And please call me Chloe." Chloe sighed in relief and excited.

"Will do Chloe. You are welcome, this is what I should do. By the way, I suspecte that Kal may can regain his powers back due to the close direct exposure to the yellow sun. But we will see." J'onn said thoughtfully.

"Oh really? That's great! We may can have our powerful Boy Scout back!" Chloe said cheerfully.

"Yes we do." J'onn chunked to the name and Chloe's energetic optimistism.

"Well I guess I going to go now, keep an eye on Clark for me, I will come later anyway. Thanks again J'onn! You are my favorite Martian." Chloe said smiled.

"You are welcome again, Chloe. I like my new nickname." J'onn said warmly. He was a bit touching.

"Bye, see you later J'onn." Chloe grinned.

"See you later, my friend." J'onn ended the conversation.

J'onn looked over to Kal, _you got some great friends and allies Kal, you are always the lucky one even you may disagree. Jor-el and Lara, the Kents, the farm, Smallville, it all shaped you well. You should treasure that. You already made me proud. And I will continue to be your guardian no matter what._ J'onn thought in heart.


End file.
